


1997, a Year's End

by lonelywriterboy



Series: A Friend Like You [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - High School, Asexual Remus Lupin, Bisexual Sirius Black, M/M, Muggle AU, New Year's Eve, Underage Drinking, alcohol consumption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 19:45:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5017957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelywriterboy/pseuds/lonelywriterboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James Potter invites Sirius and Remus to his new year's party, and Sirius realizes what a family really is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1997, a Year's End

James Potter used to be good friends with Sirius Black, when he was younger. They'd had some silly falling out when they were thirteen or fourteen, and so James had drifted off with Peter, another of their friends, while Sirius was a friend of the world. James never really stopped thinking about Sirius, however, especially when word got around that Sirius' father had badly beaten him for being bisexual and he'd been fostered by Remus Lupin's parents. So, at the end of 1997, he invited Sirius and Remus to his new year party.    
  
"Both of us?" Remus asked, for he had been the one to pick up the telephone and hear the invitation.  
  
"Of course both of you!" James replied, before lowering his voice and whispering conspiratorially, "If either of you can bring some alcohol along, do!"    
  
Remus laughed, but felt rather anxious inside. "Okay, cool - thanks for the invite! What time should we arrive?"    
  
"About seven? You two can stay overnight if you want, there's enough room."    
  
Remus glanced around his own home, not really big enough for the four people who lived within it, and imagined people coming over for a party. The idea was laughable.    
  
"Thank you! I'll check with my parents and ring you back in a couple of minutes. Thank you so, so much for the invite!"    
  
James laughed down the phone. "Keep your pants on, Lupin, I've invited you to a party, not given you a diamond encrusted watch."

* * *

 

Christmas had come and gone with its familiar startling fusion of speed and drag. Christmas Eve dragged by, but Christmas Day itself rushed away ridiculously quickly. Uncle Julian came to Sirius and apologized thoroughly for smacking Olivia in front of him, making Sirius warm a little to him again - and, very carefully, the man hadn't even raised his voice in front of Sirius. Although Sirius disapproved heartily of some of his methods - how could anyone  hit  a child? - he liked the man and tried to ignore the parts of him which were less agreeable. He'd been extraordinarily generous with gifts, too (along with Aunt Polly) - they'd given Sirius a gorgeous leather jacket, far out of the spending range of Hope and Lyall, along with a gorgeous set of books. William hadn't even snitched that he'd kissed him, either, so there'd been no bombs dropped.    
  
"Hope?"    
  
"Yes, darling?"    
  
"Is it okay if Remus and I go to a party on new year's eve? It's at James Potter's house, he said we could sleep there."   
  
Hope scrutinized Sirius for a moment, before relaxing. "You two are good boys, I can trust you. No drinking, though - I shall know about it!"    
  
Sirius smiled, before hugging Hope. "You're a brilliant mum, Hope."  
  
Hope blushed a deep beetroot red. "And you're a very good son, Sirius."

* * *

 

Sirius and Remus had decided that they would wait until t he  end of January to reveal their relationship status to anyone else. They knew that Hope and Lyall, while hugely accepting and loving, already thought of Sirius as their son. They'd probably think of the relationship as being a bit...weird.     
  
"Do you think we'll be safe being a bit...open, at the party?" Remus asked, chewing his lip. The two were sat on his bed, as they often did nowadays, just talking. Their friendship had blossomed so quickly that they  realised  that they actually knew very little about one another.    
  
"Probably." Sirius replied. "I mean, I gave James a handjob in Year 9, so he's not a homophobe."    
  
Remus choked violently, his eyes popping at Sirius. "You gave him a handjob? Why?!"  
  
"We were a bit curious about one another. Obviously, he turned out to be straight - always mooning at poor Lily Evans, like a sad, lost cow! - but it confirmed one or two things to me."    
  
"I don't think we should go after all."  
  
"Why?" Sirius asked. "Just because I wanked him off?"    
  
"Exactly! You said you'd never done anything before!"  
  
"Oh,wanking someone off doesn't count." Sirius dismissively replied. "Jeez, that's like saying that wanking yourself means you're not a virgin."  
  
Remus blushed, but shook his head violently. "Not at all! You were involved with another boy, what's to say you won't get involved with him again?"    
  
This time, it was Sirius' turn to look furious. "You think I'd cheat on you? You don't want sex, so I won't have sex - I'd not cheat on you! How dare you?"  
  
"I-I-I..." Remus suddenly trailed off before allowing a tear to roll down his face. "I'm sorry. You wouldn't cheat on me. I'm just a bit insecure. I'm so, so sorry."  
  
Sirius rolled his eyes before grabbing Remus by the shoulders and hugging him tightly. "You're a twat, Remus, but you're my twat."

* * *

 

James' house throbbed with music as the two boys walked down the street, allowing themselves to join hands. Two people were kissing in the front garden, for the darkness masked them enough to allow safety, while the tinkling of a glass bottle rolling down the road pleasantly broke through the music.    
  
"Sirius?" Remus spoke suddenly and urgently. "What actually happens at parties?"    
  
"You drink, hang out, nothing unusual. I imagine there'll be food."    
  
Remus nodded. "Will you stay with me?"    
  
"Of course I will, you knob!" Sirius leaned in, and suddenly kissed Remus.    
  
"Ooh, whit-woo!" Called a voice. Sat on the grass of the front garden was Peter Pettigrew, James Potter's best friend . He was insistent that he was straight, and kissed as many girls as possible to prove it, but it was universally agreed that he was 'a bit of a queer'.     
  
"Shut up, Pettigrew." Sirius amiably replied, before asking, "Anyone local doing any fireworks at midnight?"    
  
"James has got hold of some - fuck knows where from, everyone knows the Potters and they know James shouldn’t under any circumstances be trusted with explosives - so we'll have a little show."  
  
"Wicked." Sirius flashed Peter a smile. He still felt quite fond of tiny, chubby Peter, who was so quiet and occasionally funny.

* * *

 

Inside the house, people were everywhere, in throngs and little groups. There were  many that Remus and Sirius knew, but just as many that were strangers. Equally, it wasn't full of just popular kids, though they were a significant proportion of the visitors - there were the losers, the nerds, the fat kids, the goths, the kids with no friends. It seemed that James' generous nature had gone further than ever. In Year 7, he'd gotten a Christmas present for everyone who had no friends - including Peter, and Remus.   
  
"Remus! Sirius! Food's in the back room, drinks are in the kitchen, most people are in the kitchen."    
  
James grinned at the two.  
    
"Thanks for inviting us, mate."    
  
The two boys entered the kitchen, glad to find it a little emptier than the other rooms. A grand array of drinks sat on the side - vodka, whiskey, rum, cider, beer, wine and Baileys. Sirius turned to Remus.    
  
"What do you want?"    
  
"I don't know - I don't really drink, I don't know what I like."    
  
Sirius blinked. "Remus, you're adorable! You don’t drink! I forget that you're a good boy."    
  
"I'm not always a good boy! I got a detention last term!"    
  
"You're ridiculous. Look, I'll get you a Baileys - you'll love it."  
  
Remus nodded. "Alright. I'll only have one, though, mum'd get annoyed it I got drunk."    
  
Sirius quickly got himself a whiskey, as well a Baileys for Remus. While he  gulped his down, Remus cautiously took a single  sip.  
  
" Mm. Tastes  like caramel."    
  
Then, he drained the glass.    
  
"Want another?"    
  
"No." Remus firmly replied. "I don't want to upset mum."  
  
Sirius grinned. It'd take all of five minutes for the warmth of the alcohol to  seep  through Remus, and then he'd long for another one. 

* * *

 

"Sirius..."    
  
Remus' voice was slurred, the single Baileys having lead to several whiskeys and two ciders. Now, he was completely smashed, and was lying half-across Sirius' lap in the garden, waiting for the fireworks. Most people had gone inside to the upstairs rooms to get a better view of the soon to be lit up sky, and so they were in a fairly private position.    
  
"What's up?"    
  
Sirius could handle his alcohol far better than Remus,and had kept mostly sober so as to enjoy Remus getting drunk. At first, he'd been very quiet and pensive. Then, he'd suddenly become wild, dancing violently to the music and plunging Sirius into a swift kiss. Now, he was quiet once more, nestling into Sirius.    
  
"Fuck me."  
  
Sirius blinked. "What?"  
  
"I want you to fuck me."    
  
Remus gave off a  strangely  high-pitched giggle, his hand roaming to Sirius' crotch.     
  
"No, Remus."    
  
Sirius rubbed Remus' shoulder, but shook his head. Remus blinked.    
  
"Why? You've always  seem ed  up for it before, but I said no!"    
  
"Exactly." Sirius spoke firmly. "You wouldn't be up for this normally - you need to stop drinking. You don't even want to fuck me - you're asexual!"  
  
"I'm horny! For the first time in my fucking life, I'm horny!"  
  
"Stop."  
  
"Or what? You'll spank me?"    
  
Remus wriggled his eyebrows, giving Sirius the ridiculous urge to laugh. He couldn't, though - Remus was drunk, and  wouldn't t ake  no for an answer. He needed to stay firm, or he might give way, and have sex which Remus would later regret.    
  
"Remus, stop it. Sit up. We'll watch the fireworks and then go to bed."    
  
Remus sighed, but nodded. "Meanie."

* * *

 

The new year didn't start with a bang (to the displeasure of Remus), but with a fairly intense fireworks display, and a visit from the police. At first, it had been going excellently, with James, Remus and Sirius oohing and aahing from the garden while the few remaining for the fireworks watched from the window. Then, suddenly, a firework sprang out of control, going outwards instead of upwards. Within a couple of seconds, the bush it landed in was  alight .    
  
"Shit! Shit  shit  shit  shit  shit!"    
  
James stared in horror for a moment at the bush, while Sirius leapt to his feet in panic and Remus  stared . Remus was the first to gather his thoughts, and ran towards the hose.  
  
"Turn it on!" James shouted.     
  
"What do you think I'm fucking doing?" Remus shouted back, turning the hose on and turning it towards the bush. Within a minute, the fire was gone, but James stared with horror at the bush.    
  
"Fuck  me . Mum's going to slaughter me - that was her fucking rose bush!"    
  
Sirius was about to reply, also looking horrified, when the sound of a siren split the air. The house immediately began to empty as people heard the siren and  realised  who it was.    
  
The Police.

* * *

 

"I cannot BELIEVE you two got drunk and got driven home by the police! You two can consider yourselves grounded until February! Go to bed, right now - we'll have a lot more words to say to you tomorrow morning!"    
  
Remus was staring at his feet, tears welling in his eyes, his cheeks scarlet. He'd never been grounded before, or even shouted at like this. Sirius, however, was sobbing. His eyes were red, he was shaking, and he looked utterly downcast.    
  
"I'm so sorry!" He cried. Hope and Lyall both softened when they saw how distressed he was, and Hope enveloped him into a hug, while Lyall rubbed Remus's shoulder.    
  
"Go to bed, boys, it's been a long night."    
  
As they entered their bedroom, Sirius turned to Remus and gave him a tight hug.    
  
"Your parents are the best."    
  
Remus blinked. "They just grounded us for a month, and doubtless we'll get in more trouble tomorrow."    
  
"Exactly. They care."    
  
Remus smiled and gave Sirius a hug in return. "They do."


End file.
